Breathe
by Maeeflower
Summary: "I'll forever be thankful for the time we had together. I died surrounded by a good portion of my family; I died in the arms of someone I love and I left feeling loved. Not a lot of people can say that." or the one where Scott's kinda having a freak out and an old friend drops by for a visit and they talk. One shot. Scallison with mentions of Scira.


**I wrote this a few hours after Insatiable aired and I posted it on my ao3 account, but I realized I never posted it here. Anyway, it's my first (and probably only tbh) Teen Wolf story. (who knows maybe I'll write more). Ugh Allison's death still makes me sad and I'll miss both Allison and Crystal dearly. **

**So onwards I guess! **

He can't breathe.

Panic envelops his body as he stares at the hours old bundle he was now responsible for and fears that he'll screw up with her just like his own father had screwed up with him. He's aching to go outside and relieve the panic that's slowly built itself up in his chest but he can't get move; he can't stop looking at the little bundle that was causing him to feel so much anxiety.

Her skin was an angry pink color, her small forehead lined with wrinkles, and her nose was scrunched up in a way that made it seem as though she were preparing to sneeze at any moment.

Scott had never seen anything more breathe taking in his life.

He stares at the tiny baby, _his _baby, through the window that separates him and the room filled with newborns. A feeling of awe washes through him. He couldn't believe that the little being mere feet from him was a piece of him; a living, breathing, piece of him that would forever be one of the many things at the center of his universe. A tiny thing that would depend on him, would look to him for guidance, a piece of him that would most likely find herself in the middle of trouble if she was anything like her parents.

All of which scares the living hell out of him.

Before Scott could worry more about his child and think about the fact that _he was somebody's dad, please don't let him screw this up _he feels the air around him shift. A sudden breeze whips through his longer than usual hair and he feels a familiar presence beside him.

"Oh Scott," she gasps. "She's beautiful." She tells him earnestly.

Scott lets out a gentle smile and responds; his eyes never straying from the little bundle in front of him.

"Yeah, she really is." He breathes. "She takes after her mother." He states somewhat jokingly.

The being beside him lets out a laugh; her laugh sounded like tinkling bells and Scott was just as enthralled with the noise as he was the first time he had ever met her.

"Probably a good thing." She joked.

Scott turned to look at her and shot her a playful glare. "I resent that." He said with a pout.

Her dark eyes twinkled with amusement and a big smile was painted on her porcelain features. "Hey, you said it first." She defended.

Scott let out a laugh before turning to face his daughter once more. "I'm going to have a lot of trouble in the future. I can already feel it." Scott groaned as he thought about having to deal with his daughter's future admirers.

The woman beside him laughed again. "She's half werewolf, I'm sure she can handle herself against some hormonal teenage boys…or girls."

Scott groaned once more at the thought of sex crazed teens attempting to do anything with his kid.

"God, now I can see why your dad hated me." Scott stated before he could fully realize what he was saying. His eyes widened slightly though moments after the words tumbled through his lips and he flickered his gaze over towards the slender figured next to him.

The young beauty gave him a sad smile, her face portraying a look of pain, and Scott immediately felt guilty at the fact that he was the one to place that look on her. "I'm sor-"

"It's fine," she interrupted. She adverted her gaze down to her pale, slender hands before continuing. "How is he?" She questioned in a whisper.

A sigh slipped through his lips. "He's-he's better. He misses you, we _all _miss you." Scott told her honestly.

The dark haired beauty shot him a sad look. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but if I had just paid attention-"She argued.

Scott angled his body toward her so that he could fully face her and lowered his head so he that his eyes could peer into hers. "Hey, look at me okay?" He demanded gently. "It wasn't your fault." He told her with conviction.

The woman maintained eye contact with him and nodded her head. "Okay." She stated softly before turning her attention back to the little bundle. "What's her name?" She questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Allison."

The brunette girl let out a small gasp and turned her head to her left to look at the werewolf. "What?"

"Allison." He repeated.

"No, I heard you the first time." She replied quickly. "I mean…but…why?"

Scott shot her an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" He sighed when her silence confirmed that she in fact had been serious. "Well I mean, it's not uncommon to name your child in honor of someone you love." He told her.

"Kira's okay with this?"

Scott's face scrunched up in confusion at the question. "Yeah," He replied slowly. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, most women wouldn't really be thrilled to name their kid after their husband's ex." She responded dryly.

"Kira knows that I love her," Scott stated. "But she knows that I'll always love you too. She understands that and she's okay with it. All though, I did make a deal that if we had another daughter, we'd name her after Kira's mom."

"Noshiko McCall?" Allison snorted.

Scott chuckled. "Stiles says he's gonna call her Mac."

Allison let out a loud laugh. Of course Stiles already had a nickname in mind for a child that wasn't even born yet. Allison felt a twinge of sadness at the fact she'd never get to experience Stiles giving her child a nickname and she released a sigh as she laid her head down on Scott's shoulder. "I'm happy that you and Kira ended up together Scott. I'm glad you guys found love and happiness together; glad that you guys are starting to create a family of your own."

"I wish you could have had that too." He whispered sadly as he looked down at her.

"I did," She smiled up at Scott. "I experienced it with you. We may not have had our own kids, but in a weird way you and I _did_ create a family together; the pack. You gave me a family, I experienced love with you, and I'll forever be thankful for the time we had together. I died surrounded by a good portion of my family; I died in the arms of someone I love and I left _feeling_ loved. Not a lot of people can say that."

Scott looked at her with sad eyes, wanting to say something, anything to make this better. To somehow make up for the fact that the woman next to him had left too soon. He wanted to voice how unfair it was, the slight anger he felt that she was ripped away before she got a chance to live life, but the painful lump in his throat prevented him from doing so. So instead he settles with placing a gentle kiss on her hair and laying his head on top of hers. They stand there without speaking; both content to just hold one another for as long as they can. It isn't long though before Allison feels a familiar tugging, a signal that she doesn't have much time left. She pulls away from Scott, who looks at her with a look of grief splashed across his chiseled features, and she brings her right hand to lightly stroke his cheek.

"Take care of everyone for me." She whispered.

"I promise." He says; his voice breaking in the middle of his reply.

"Tell my dad that I love him." Allison asked with tears starting to run down her face. "Tell Lydia and Isaac that I love them too."

"I will." Scott sniffs.

"You're going to be a great dad Scott, you already are. Little Allison's lucky to have a father like you." She tells him with confidence.

Scott gives Allison a watery smile. "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"I'll tell her all about her namesake and all the crazy things she did." Scott says and Allison laughs as she imagines all the possible stories Scott could possibly tell the little girl.

"I love you Scott McCall." She whispers as she lets her hand drop to her side.

She disappears before he can respond.

Scott lets out a strangled sob as he stares at the spot Allison had occupied brief seconds ago. He turns his watery gaze to look at his daughter, his beautiful child who's not only a piece of him but a piece of Kira as well. Beautiful, smart, strong Kira who Scott loves just as much as he loves his first love. Kira, who he'll always love no matter what; just like he'll always love Allison. He feels his heart swell as he stares at the little being that's going to depend on him, that'll look to him for guidance, the little being that he knows will most likely find herself in the middle of trouble. He'll love her no matter what though, he'll raise her to be the best person she can be, and he'll tell her all about the amazing person who she shares the same first name with.

He's determined to be a better father than his was. He knows he'll most likely make some mistakes with her here and there, but he'll never abandon her; never walk out of her life and make her feel the same hurt and self-loathing his father's departure left him feeling. He's determined to be a better father, he's _going _to be a better father. He doesn't want to let little Allison Melissa McCall down, let Kira down, he doesn't want to let _Allison Argent _down.

He's not his father.

He can breathe again.

**In my head, Scott and Lydia fought over who got to use the name Allison until they both decided that whoever had a daughter first could use Allison as their child's first name while the other one uses Allison as a middle name. (by the way, I wasn't sure if it wasn't obvious or not but Stiles calling Scira's next child Mac has to do with her last name McCall. You guys probably figured that out, but I wanted to point that out just in case)**

**I totally just realized that my most recent stories on here (including this one) have to deal with a death and that person coming back, all though this one was less angsty in my opinion. I'm just going to go cry now because I'm sad again...**


End file.
